


Smut Wolf

by Foxy_Flamingo



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Chair Bondage, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Violence, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Graphic Violence, Rival Relationship, Romance, Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxy_Flamingo/pseuds/Foxy_Flamingo
Summary: The story of the sexual tension between Lady Star Wolf and Fox McCloud.
Relationships: Fox McCloud/Wolf O'Donnell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. The Price on His Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fox McCloud has a bounty on his head, and Lady Star Wolf has her eye on the prize. Will she be able to go through with cashing it in?

Star Wolf reached up as high as she could and stretched out before sitting on the edge of the bed. It had been a long day, but the news she got made up for it. 

She lay down on her back and booted up a holographic photo frame. Her claw dragged along the metallic edge impatiently, digging a slight groove in it. 

Her eye squinted at the light as the hologram displayed one of her rivals, Fox McCloud. There was a price on him, and she intended on collecting it. 

She spent a few minutes formulating a plan while absentmindedly brushing the edge of his cheek fluff. Fox's holographic face wobbled with every stroke of her finger. _"Nothing comes before the mission",_ she thought to herself. _"Nothing"_.

Noticing the time, she turned off the hologram and slid the photo frame under her pillow. Her mind was still buzzing with her plan as she drifted off to sleep. 

* * *

"Playtime's over Fox!", Wolf yelled into her comms. She steered the ship tightly to the side to chase down her target in the darkness of space. She managed to ambush him between civilizations, so there wouldn't be any interference. 

The two ships had been spinning, dodging and chasing each other for what felt like a lifetime.

"Can you give it a rest Wolf, I don't have time for this!", Fox yelled back. "What's Andross paying you now?"

"It's not Andross, but I can't say any more than that. I have a reputation to maintain", she said smirking. 

Wolf flipped a switch on her weapons system and activated the EMP bomb. "You don't have a pacemaker or anything like that, right Fox?", she asked casually. 

"No, wh-", Fox started.

"No reason", Wolf interrupted as she pushed the button. 

Wolf's ship launched the bomb ahead of Fox's trajectory and it exploded in a ball of lightning. Static erupted from the comms as Fox's Arwing spun and drifted aimlessly. 

Wolf secured the Arwing with some tethers and dragged it back to a secluded, abandoned space station. 

* * *

Fox regained consciousness, but couldn't open his eyes. He could feel the restraints that held him to a chair. He could feel something tickling his ears, and hear a nose sniffing around them. He let out a groan of pain and felt something move away from him. 

"Wakey wakey Fox", Wolf said playfully from behind him. 

Fox opened his eyes and saw he was in a dimly lit room. It looked like it hadn't been used in years. It was furnished with a few office chairs, tables, and a sofa. He saw he was tied securely to a dentist's chair, with his wrists strapped to the armrests. "Didn't you want to kill me or something? Where am I? Why did you tie me up?", he asked groggily. 

Wolf placed both her hands on Fox's shoulders from behind and leaned in so she could whisper, "I never 'want' to kill you Foxey, but I have a reputation to keep". She traced his cheek fluff with her claw. "But the real question is if I 'need' to kill you for this mission, and thankfully, I don't". 

Wolf walked around to the front of Fox's chair prison with a grin. "I probably could have finished my mission while you were unconscious, but it might have been a little more difficult, and let's be honest, a lot less fun". Her grin became a smile that showed the back of her teeth and Fox could feel the blood drain from his face. 

Wolf straddled him in the chair, and caressed the cheek fluff that drove her wild. She buried her muzzle in his neck and breathed it in. She bit him playfully and enjoyed the squirming it made him do. 

"Wolf! What are you doing!?", Fox yelled, his panic leading to confusion. He frantically looked around the room, trying to find a way out of this situation. 

Wolf dug her claws into his shoulders and propped herself up so she could look him in the eyes again. She began rocking her hips into his crotch and grinned. "I shouldn't tell you the mission, but you'll find out sooner rather than later anyway."

Fox lessened his squirming and tensed up as her rubbing against him got his blood rushing. He breathily called her out, "There is no mission at all, is there?" He could feel himself losing control of his own impulses and got hard from her rubbing up on him. 

"That's more like it", Wolf purred, sliding down the front of him till her mouth rested on his belt buckle. She looked up at him wickedly and started undoing his belt and tugging his pants down. 

Fox laughed nervously and squirmed again, "Is this your idea of a date, Wolf? Kidnapping me and having your way with me??" He struggled again, but only half-heartedly. He knew he couldn't get away, and maybe he didn't want to anymore. 

Wolf was having a hard time pulling Fox's pants down enough while he was tied up, so she shrugged and just pulled his dick out. It felt almost as tense as her Foxey did, but she was sure she could get it to 100%. 

She wrapped her hand around the shaft and slowly worked it up and down. Wolf thoroughly enjoyed the wiggles Fox made against the restraints. "I know you can do better than this Fox", she said as she licked the tip of his dick and teased her mouth around the end of it. She gave it a little kiss before putting it all in her mouth. She glanced up at him as she bobbed her head up and down. 

Fox moaned and leaned his head back in the chair. He was beginning to care less and less about why this was happening, until he heard a strange electrical humming coming from Wolf's direction. She was holding a small device, no bigger than a tissue box. There were a few dials, buttons, and lights on it. The humming sound built up in the box, and before Fox could ask what it was for, Wolf quickly slid his dick into an opening at the bottom of the strange device. 

Fox tried to recoil and began panicking again. "What the fuck are you doing Wolf?!"

She stroked his hand and tried to comfort him as best she could despite the clear amusement on her face. "Don't worry Foxey, it'll all be over soon. You see, there was a price on your head, just not this one", she said, knocking on his forehead lightly. "Someone in the underworld really wants a 3D scan of your dick. And even though I think it's stupid to get a replica of anything, especially your dumb cock, I did it anyways, because I'm nothing if not professional", she said with a wink.

The scanner beeped 3 times and the light went from its soft blue to a green, indicating it did its job. Wolf double-checked the display to confirm it scanned correctly before stuffing the device in a bag. 

Fox looked limp and defeated. He stared off to the side to avoid eye contact. 

Wolf couldn't hide her delight at this revelation. She walked around to the back of the chair, put her arm across his chest and put her cheek to his. "What? You thought I wanted your dick for personal reasons? Don't get too cocky. I have a very professional reputation to maintain. I got what I needed to get the job done, and now I'm leaving". 

She slung the bag over her shoulder and walked towards the exit. "Oh right, I almost forgot". She reached into the bag and pulled out a distress beacon and clicked it on. It pulsed with red light as she tossed it into Fox's lap. "I don't have time to put your dick back in your pants, but at least your friends will be able to find you, right?" Wolf walked away again and glanced over her shoulder, "You'll have to tell me the story you gave them after they found you", she said, chuckling a little. 

* * *

Wolf sat in the cockpit of her ship, toying with the 3D scanner. There really was a buyer for this, she hadn't lied about that. But now that she had the scan in her possession, she didn't want to give it up. _"Does anyone really deserve to get as up close and personal to Fox as I did?"_ , she thought.

She opened the hatch for the garbage disposal and placed the scanner inside, closing the hatch behind it. "If they want it so bad, they'll have to work harder than paying my fee to get it". She pressed the button and the scanner was incinerated and blasted out the ship's exhaust port. The ashes spiraled into the depths of space as Wolf plotted her next destination. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you didn't find the ending too much of a tease. This felt like the natural conclusion to the chapter. I'm sure they'll run into each other again, and the tension can only get higher from here.


	2. Red Rubber Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fox McCloud gets rescued from his chair prison and deals with the aftermath of his kidnapping.

Fox McCloud, famed pilot, sat alone in darkness. It wasn't the pitch black of space, but a fairly ordinary room. His hands and legs were tied tightly to a dentist's chair, and he was starting to feel a little numb from the experience. He had long ago given up on trying to break free. He was exhausted, and was resigned to his prison. 

It wasn't entirely dark to be honest, he still had the uncomfortable red glow of the distress beacon in his lap. Each pulse of its light reminding him that Wolf left his dick out for all to see when they rescued him. " _Hopefully they'll be here soon_ ", he thought, flexing his hands to keep the circulation going. 

He had no way of knowing how long he sat there, lost in his own thoughts. Suddenly, he could hear the dull sounds of footsteps and talking growing louder from another room. A dark thought entered his mind: " _What if it's not them?!_ ", he panicked internally. He struggled against the ropes in vain, his breaths becoming shorter, and more frantic. The door opened and Fox squinted, blinded by the light that outlined his potential saviours. The figure flicked on the light, and Fox had to shut his eyes for a moment. 

"Wow, pretty smooth Fox!", Falco exclaimed. He had one feathered hand on his hip, and the other blocking his view of Fox's lap ”How did you get yourself in this mess?" He walked up to the chair and examined the situation, all while keeping his hand between him, and an eyeful of Fox's dick. Falco reached down to his belt and pulled out a knife and began cutting the restraints. 

"The silent treatment, huh?", Falco asked, stealing a glance at Fox's beet-red face. "Listen man, I've been there before", he said casually, finishing the ropes on the wrists and moving down to the legs. "You see a cute girl at the bar, you have a few drinks, yadda yadda yadda, you don't remember who you are or where you are, and you're buck-ass naked". He looked back up at Fox. "You do still remember who you are...right?", he asked with a hint of concern beginning to bleed through. 

Fox avoided eye contact before half-heartedly reciting, "Fox McCloud, leader of Team Star Fox".

Falco smiled faintly with relief and finished cutting the ropes on Fox's ankles. "There you go buddy", he said awkwardly. He got to his feet and turned away to give Fox a little privacy.

"Thanks Falco", Fox said as he rubbed his hands for as long as he dared, and then stuffed himself back into his pants and zipped up. His ears perked up as he heard footsteps approaching, and he was glad that he was decent. 

Krystal walked through the door, her worried expression melted away into relief as she laid eyes on him. "Fox! Thank goodness you're ok!", she exclaimed as she hurried over. She stopped short a few steps away from him as she noticed a look of shame and aversion on his face. "What's wrong? What happened?", she asked.

Fox shifted his numb body a little to get the blood moving again and wiggled out of the chair. "Let's just get to the Great Fox, I don't want to be in here a second longer", he said as he limped past his friends, keeping his eyes glued to the floor. 

Krystal gave Falco a questioning look. He replied with a sigh and a shrug. 

Fox was two hallways into his dramatic stormoff before he realized he was unconscious and blindfolded when he got here, so he had no idea how to leave. He deliberately slowed his pace so the others could catch up, even though it was the last thing he wanted right now. He could hear Krystal calling out to him from behind. "I'm over here", Fox said, annoyed.

Krystal slowed her pace once she saw him. "You don't want to go this way, this is where I was looking for you." She grinned at him and tried to lighten the mood, "If you'd seen the size of the rats here, you'd be turning tail"

* * *

In the hanger, Slippy Toad was busy being the lookout, while also looking over the outside of their transport ship. “Gotta make sure everything’s in tip top shape!”, he yell-whispered to himself, tinkering with the hull. He heard something and looked over his shoulder. 

Falco was staring down at him with a sour look on his face. “Slippy! Come on man!”, Falco yelled. “You’re supposed to be keeping an eye out for the badguys, not messing around with the ship. What if someone clocked you on the head and-”, he stopped himself short and glanced over his own shoulder at Fox. He decided he had said enough and stormed off onto the ship.

Slippy’s embarrassment turned into relief when he saw Fox. “Hey Fox! Good to see ya!”

“Good to be back”, Fox mumbled and walked up the ramp.

Slippy looked at Krystal, and she gave him a smile and a pat on the shoulder as she walked by and up the ramp. Using his newfound paranoia, Slippy gave the hanger one last look, while backing up the ramp slowly. 

* * *

After a short, uncomfortable ride, their short-range transport ship boarded the Great Fox. Wasting no time, Fox McCloud hurried towards his room. 

Krystal dashed over to his side. “Fox, do you need a trip to the infirmary first? Your wrists are looking a little rough. You don’t have to talk, I know you don’t want to”, she said, a little resigned. She was empathic, so she could feel his deeper emotions radiating off of him. She wasn't sure she understood the shame. “ _Does he feel embarrassed because we had to find him, and that he wasn't able to help himself?_ ”, she thought to herself. She knew he was prideful, but this was different. And there was something else, beneath even that. A lust that she knew wasn’t directed at her. She was already familiar with what that felt like.

Fox sighed. “I just want to be alone for a bit. It’s been...a long day.” 

Krystal nodded and tightened her lips to stop herself from prying more. “Ok Fox. You know where to find me if you want to talk”. She turned around and left for her office. 

There used to be a time when she was his confidante on a more….personal level. It took a bit of adjusting, but she's flourished as the ship’s therapist. Mercenary work tends to leave people with more than flesh wounds. 

She opened the door to her office and closed it behind her, hand hovering over the lock. “ _Someone might need to add something to the report, or talk about what happened on the last mission_ ”, she thought to herself. She tugged the zipper on her spacesuit down a few inches and stretched her arms over her head. 

She sat down in the chair behind her desk and leaned her head back, letting out a deep breath. She was really worried about Fox when they got the distress call. “ _Thankfully he’s ok and….stubborn. I’ll get him to open up later, he just needs a little time_ ”, she thought. She began typing up the report for the mission while it was still fresh in her mind.

* * *

It was the day after Fox got back. He was still in his room. For the time being he was content to bounce a red rubber ball at the wall and back to himself. He didn’t want to sit down. He had been sitting down for too long yesterday, and it felt uncomfortable now. He had some snacks squirreled away in his room. He planned on making them last as long as he could manage. 

Falco was in the next room over. He ignored the sound of the ball hitting their shared wall yesterday, he understood Fox was going through something. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to keep his cool today, so he decided a walk around the ship was the best choice for him. He didn’t have a particular direction he wanted to go, as long as it took him away. He rounded a corner and clipped Krystal, almost knocking into her. “Oh! Sorry Krystal”, he said and kept walking.

Krystal smiled. “It’s ok Fal...co…”, she trailed off as she watched him quickly walk away.   
She made a mental note to talk to Falco later and see how he was doing. Everyone was a little on edge since they brought Fox back. She felt the worry in Falco. His friend had shut himself off from the world and there wasn’t anything he or they could do about it for the time being. 

She continued walking towards Fox’s room, it was a little nosy, but she wanted to use her empathic abilities to gauge Fox's progress. She was reasonably sure he hadn't left his room since he'd been back, and the 'thunk' of the ball hitting the wall confirmed it. 

She lay her hands and cheek against the door to Fox's room. She knew the couple of centimetres closer wouldn't help that much, but it helped her focus in on him. She could feel his emotions toiling. He felt like he was being pulled in two directions at once. He wanted something, but he was pushing it down, dismissing it. His shame wasn't as strong as yesterday, but it was still the-

Krystal heard something nearby and quickly pulled her head from the door, a little too late, as Falco walked by and eyed her suspiciously. A loud thunk from the room made him flinch, and he decided another lap around the ship would do him some good. 

Krystal bit her lower lip. “ _Should I confront Fox about any of this?_ ”, she thought. “ _It would be impossible to bring up in a normal conversation when he’s locked himself in his room. I need a plan, otherwise he’ll just close up again_ ”. She made her way back to the office to brainstorm some more. 

Fox continued bouncing the ball in his room. He still hadn’t really processed his feelings. All he knew for sure was that he wanted to confront Wolf and maybe get a little payback. “ _What good does it do to stoop to her level though?_ ”, he thought. “ _Do I want payback though, or do I just want to fuck her?_ ”. He threw the ball a little too hard and he had to dodge it before it hit him in the head. He sat down on the edge of his bed, holding his head in his hands. He thought about Wolf sniffing his ear after he woke up. ” _I think there’s more to all this than Wolf is letting on_ ”.

* * *

  
Falco had done more laps around the Great Fox than he could count, but he finally felt cool-headed enough to check in on Fox. He knocked on the door to his room, “Hey buddy, how about you and me go down to the mess hall, you’ve got to be starving by now”, he said with a bit of a smile. He really was worried for his friend, even though sometimes he annoyed the hell out of him. “Come on Fox, get out of there”. He knocked a couple more times and tried the door, it was unlocked. He poked his head inside and looked around, but didn’t see Fox anywhere. “Wh-....Fox??”, he exclaimed. He walked into the room and almost slipped on a red rubber ball. He found a note on the desk:

  
_Dear team,_

_I’ve got some things to figure out, I ’should’ be fine. I put a tracker on my ship and myself just in case, but don’t follow me unless it’s been a few days._

_Fox_

Falco finished reading the note. His beak rubbed noisily as he bit down hard. It was an effort not to crumple up the note before everyone else had read it. “That little shit!”, he yelled.


	3. A Hard Act To Follow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a bit of investigating, Fox figures out where he can find Wolf, and try to get payback for what she did to him.

Fox shifted uncomfortably in the Arwing. The mental wounds from his last encounter with Wolf a few days ago still hadn't healed. He hated sitting down, and the only thing that kept him focused was getting payback against Wolf.

He still had a few hours until he got to his next destination, so he pulled open his side display to view the few notes he managed to scrape together:

-Wolf rented a fancy dress  
-Wolf bought a second-hand ticket to a play at the Ash Lark Theater on Corneria  
-Aliases were used for both transactions, but they both matched her description

It took a little convincing to get some of the information, and a little arm twisting for the rest, but he had everything he needed. The ticket was a godsend. Knowing the time and place Wolf would be saved him a lot of trouble. He bought himself a ticket while he was there so he wouldn't have to convince anyone to let him into the venue based on his credentials. Fox wasn't really in the mood to sneak in either.

He set the autopilot on and tinted the windows. He pushed a couple of buttons to lock the controls in case he accidentally knocked into something while he was changing his clothes.

He pulled a large, flat bag out of a storage compartment. It contained a tuxedo he rented. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary, he didn't want to stick out. He lost a bit of time doubling back to get it, but he didn't want to risk going back to the Great Fox to get his fancy clothes from his room. He knew the team must be furious or worried sick about him by now. He wouldn't go back until he tied up this loose end.

He awkwardly got dressed in the cramped cockpit without too much trouble. He'd just have to clean off some of the boot marks he left on the windshield.

* * *

The gentle roar of the crowd vibrated the walls inside the lobby of the Ash Lark Theater. Fox was used to blasters and explosions, or the quiet of space, but this made him uneasy. There were too many people to look through in the lobby. All he needed was those pointed ears. A swish of her grey tail. Anything.

He decided to try his luck in the auditorium for a bit. At least everyone in there was sitting down for the most part. He spent a couple of minutes scanning the area without any luck.

A friendly voice shouted from behind him "Hey Fox!"

He was startled for a moment, thinking he had been found out, but that wasn't Wolf's voice. He squinted and looked around until he saw the smiling face of Miyu the lynx. She was wearing a red dress with a thigh high slit going up the side. White sequins glittered on the top fringe of her dress as she made her way over.

"What are you doing here Fox?" She narrowed her eyes at him playfully, "The theater doesn't really feel like your scene".

"It's not...really. I'm...I'm here on business actually", he said, gaining a bit of his composure back at the end. "I can't really talk about it. It's work related".

Miyu took a long step forward and left a few inches between their muzzles. Her blue eyes started drilling into him. She closed the distance between her lips and his ears, her whisper piercing through the low rumble of the auditorium, "Come on Fox, we work together sometimes". He could feel the grin in her words and he shivered a little. She pulled away and batted her eyes at him.

Fox put on a brave face, but couldn't hide his flushing cheeks. He stammered "I...uh…"

"Haha, you're not very good at hiding things Fox, but I won't pry", she smiled. "Anything I can help with? Or do you want me to leave you alone for now?"

"It's kind of a solo mission, but thanks for the offer", Fox smiled back.

Miyu pulled a pen and paper out of her clutch purse and scribbled on it. "If you're done your work stuff in the next couple of days, this is where I'm staying". She folded the paper and offered it to him with her index and middle finger. "Not for fucking", she said with a wink, "Just to hang out, like old times".

Fox blushed harder and took the paper, tucking it away in his breast pocket. "Thanks Miyu, I might take you up on the offer", he said with a smile.

Miyu smiled devilishly and gave a dainty finger wave before walking away to find her seat in the auditorium.

_"It **would** be nice to catch up with an old friend"_ he thought to himself. _"Not for fucking"_ , Miyu's words echo. He gave his head a quick shake to clear his thoughts before realizing what he was here for and glanced around.

His gaze followed the stage curtains upward and along the ornately decorated walls. _"Right! The box seats!"_ , he cursed himself for not thinking of it sooner. _"Her ticket was for the main floor, but she probably snuck her way to a higher level!"_

He hurried as quickly as he dared through the crowd, trying not to arouse suspicion. A trip back through the lobby and up a flight of stairs later, he was at the balcony level.

He heard a voice shouting from around the corner. "I wasn't sitting on the job!", a man's voice yelled. "Someone bumped into me and I twisted my ankle!"

Fox peeked around the corner to see an angry dog man limping away from an incredulous sounding bird woman.

"I'm only covering for you because Brian told me to!", the bird woman yelled. "Stop doing so much day drinking if you don't want to-" she raised her hands to air quote "-accidentally fall over and get too tired to work".

Fox assumed this might be Wolf's handiwork and quickly snuck towards the balcony door while the bird woman's attention was elsewhere.

The bird made a rude gesture towards the dog, which some of the patrons didn't appreciate, and Fox slipped past unnoticed.

He quietly approached the curtains and peeked through. It took a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the low lighting on the other side.

The first thing he saw was a handful of seats. As his eyes continued to adjust, a lone outline was beginning to take shape, bent over, leaning against the waist-high balcony. It wasn't a shape he was used to though. Instead of a tough jacket and pants ensemble, Wolf was wearing a violet dress with threatening black accents, and a pair of high heeled boots.

Her tail slowly swished from one side to the other while she watched over the audience. Her arms were crossed on the balcony ledge as she peered down at them.

Fox didn't bring his blaster to the venue because of the tight security, and he was hoping Wolf didn't smuggle in any weapons herself. Not that she wasn't dangerous all on her own. The dress didn't hide any of the savage muscles she had at her disposal.

Every cautious step he took towards her let more and more doubt seep into his mind about what he was even doing here. The murmur of the restless audience masked any chance Wolf would hear him, but their cover was lessening as the lights dimmed, and the play was about to begin.

Wolf stood up straight and stretched her arms over her head, wiggling all the kinks out of her back. She took in a deep breath and put a hand on her hip.

Fox was at arm's length when he started unconsciously holding his breath. He gave his hands a little stretch in midair and slowly positioned them by Wolf's sides. In a flash, he wrapped his right hand around Wolf's right wrist, and his left hand around her muzzle. Wolf blinked and went stiff in shock for a quarter of a second, which gave Fox enough time to twist her right arm behind her back and pin her against the balcony.

He could feel Wolf smiling underneath his hand, but she didn't fight back. It was a few seconds before he realized he was pinning her to the balcony with his hips as well as his hand.

Wolf swished her tail between his legs, doing her best to rile him up. She couldn't be sure, but the embarrassment might have gotten him harder. She risked moving a little to grind her ass against him for good measure.

"That's enough!", Fox loudly whispered, twisting her arm a little more. She grunted and straightened up at the pain, and stopped grinding against him on purpose. Despite the pain, she still managed a little laugh in her throat.

Wolf pushed her knees against the balcony to give herself a little leverage and gave the wall a kick, launching them both backwards, crushing Fox into a lavishly plush chair. The frame groaned as it shattered around him.

His breath was caught in his throat, like a tennis ball had lodged itself in his windpipe. He flailed and clawed at the arms of the chair, trying to get back up. He wouldn't be caught dead in that situation again! The broken frame of the chair wouldn't give him up so easily, he could feel himself getting pulled further back into the plush prison. The more frantically he struggled against the chair, the more the pieces loosened up and swallowed him whole. He couldn't see anymore, the rest of his senses were focused on the splintered wood, the metal springs, the torn foam cushion...

He felt the front of his suit get tight and yank him forward. There was pain all around him as the shattered chair attempted to claw him back in. When he opened his eyes, he realized Wolf pulled him free from the chair and still held him by his torn shirt. She yanked him forward and flung him towards the exit curtains.

Fox shifted to his side, gasping for air. He looked up in time to see a clawed hand hit him in the side of the face, leaving him sprawled on the ground again. He put his hands up to guard his head and rolled over a couple of times to put a bit of distance between them and got back to his feet, ready to fight.

Wolf stood a few meters away, almost casually. She was already an imposing figure to begin with. She was a foot taller than Fox, and the high heels intensified that. She also picked him up like he was nothing, and that worried him a lot.

She rolled her sore shoulder and smirked at him. "Fancy seeing you here, Fox. You were real quiet, but I could smell you as soon as you got through those curtains", she said, gesturing her snout to the exit. She gave her arms a shake and put them up in a fighting stance. "Go home. If it's not worth being sent to the hospital, it's not worth it Fox".

She lunged forward, but her little speech gave him enough breathing room to gather himself and properly evade her attacks. They grabbed onto each other and spun around a little before the momentum threw them away from each other. Wolf hit her side on a chair and stumbled a little.

Fox was flung towards the balcony. He hit the edge with his stomach, bending him over it, and knocking the wind out of him. His arms and head dangled over the unaware spectators, their attention firmly set on the stage play.

As Fox attempted to catch his breath, he felt a large, clawed, hand firmly grasp the top of his skull. Another hand grabbed his right wrist and twisted it behind his back. He felt her body press against the back of his hips, pinning him to the waist-high balcony.

Wolf grinded up against his rear. "You must have felt pretty tough doing this earlier, I can see the appeal." She whispered in his ear, "If only all those people down there knew how much of a failure you really are. You can't even protect yourself. How can they expect you to save them from anything?" Wolf grinned, "Or are you losing on purpose Fox?" She ran her left hand over the front of his pants, checking to see if she was right. Not content with what she found, she decided to slip her hand inside the fabric for a more thorough inspection.

Fox squirmed at the touch. With his right arm twisted behind his back, and his left hung uselessly over the balcony, there wasn't much he could do about it. "Wolf! Get out of there!", he whispered as loudly as dared. The crowd didn't notice him, but he felt like it was only a matter of time before they did.

"No, I don't think I will get out", Wolf said nonchalantly as she felt around in Fox's pants for a moment. "You come at me with this", she said, squeezing his half-hard dick, "You have to accept the consequences". She stroked up and down, feeling Fox's will to fight back lessen as his cock grew harder. She gave it one last squeeze before pulling her hand out. With a deft, one-handed maneuver, she undid his belt buckle and pants, tugging them down to his knees.

Fox attempted to seize the moment to break free, but Wolf twisted his arm again and pushed his cheek against the balcony. "Bad foxey", Wolf purred into his ear and traced his face with her left hand. "You're not getting away that easily".

Wolf slowly moved her hand back down his body and took a firm grasp of his dick. She gave the head a few rubs of her thumb to get it started up again, it didn't take long for it to get solid in her grasp. She worked it up and down, while rubbing her cheek against his. Wolf gave a couple of half-fake moans and grinded up against his backside. She whispered "Admit it! You're loving every second of this!" before giving his ear a little nibble.

Fox's words were breathy and almost inaudible as he attempted to resist Wolf's handiwork, "You...you started this whole thing Wolf...not just tonight, but...last time too. I know you get off to being in control". He didn't want to enjoy this situation, but he couldn't help it.

Wolf felt his resistance melt away and she realized he didn't know why she was at the theater in the first place. He came here for personal reasons. "If you're so weak, maybe you don't deserve to be my rival after all", she cooed. "I don't care what you think I get off to. My kinks are my own business, but yours might become a little more public if you're not careful", she said wickedly as they both peered over the balcony. "I came here to be entertained, and it looks like you already are", she said with a squeeze of her hand.

Fox's body tensed up, he felt his climax was near. His brain was working overtime deciding if he wanted to be strong and resist, or let it happen. If he just gave in, then Wolf would have to stop.

Wolf felt Fox holding back, and she wasn't going to let him get out of this situation without giving her the satisfaction of victory over him.  
Her hand was starting to cramp, and she was getting a little sore twisting his arm this whole time. It was now or nothing.

She let go of his arm and put him in a headlock, dragging him backwards a little. She sped up her stroking to convince Fox to let it all go. She buried her muzzle into his neck fluff and bit the skin. She whispered in his ear, "Come on foxey, just give in. You're so pent up, it must be unbearable".

She felt him tense up again and she knew it was gonna happen. Wolf aimed his dick over the balcony and he shot his load onto the unsuspecting crowd. She was very pleased with the outcome, even if most of them either didn't notice, or didn't know what had hit them. Although…

Fox's body went limp, he was exhausted. Physically and emotionally. The release was incredible, but it left him feeling hollow and used. Why **was** he even there? Was it for this? Was this what he wanted? To be humiliated by his rival? To be a plaything?

Wolf didn't give him much time to mull over his situation before she picked him up under his knees and shoulders. "I'll hand it to you Fox, I thought you were here to ruin my fun, but you made it a night to remember", she smiled that toothy smile. "I hope you got a lot out of our impromptu date night, I really do. And like I said, I hope it was worth the hospital trip".

Before Fox could process the meaning of her words, she tossed him over the balcony like a sack of potatoes. The world around him slowed like molasses, and he watched in horror as she blew him a kiss, and disappeared towards the exit. His four meter descent felt like an eternity, until the loud crash took all his senses from him.

He woke up a few moments later, people staring and yelling in shock and horror. He was laying on a person or two, he couldn't be too sure, but he felt something struggling beneath him. His brain and body were swirling with pain, and he couldn't move an inch. Some people were yelling with concern, others in anger, but that was getting harder and harder to tell too, he was losing focus fast. The last thing he saw before he closed his eyes were two tall, pointy ears leaning down towards him.

* * *

Miyu saw all the people gather around after she heard the crash. She pushed her way past a dozen people so she could get to the source of the commotion. She had a bad feeling about what was at the center.

Even if she didn't have her medic bag on her, she knew she could help more than just gawk if someone was hurt. Her years in the field put her through a lot of 'out of the ordinary' scenarios, but she still gasped in shock.

She wasn't sure how Fox managed to fall into a crowd of people, with his pants around his ankles, and it took all of her will to not judge the situation at face value. She checked Fox for any serious injuries before moving him away from the nosy crowd, and draping a volunteered jacket over him for now.

Miyu asked the other injured people some questions and checked them physically to make sure they were ok to wait for the EMTs.

When she was sure they would be alright in the meantime, she moved over to where she left Fox and pulled his pants back up.

The staff asked her a couple of questions about Fox. She really didn't know what happened, so feigning ignorance on the few things she did know wasn't too tough to pull off. She did think it was best to get Fox out of the building before law enforcement got there though.

She took out her phone and called a cab to pick them up "Yeah, just around the corner from the Ash Lark Theater", she said. She slipped the phone into her clutch purse, which she stuffed into Fox's suit jacket. She bent down, gingerly picking him up, and slung him over her shoulder.

Miyu refrained from looking behind her as she headed towards the back exit. She didn't want to look any more suspicious than a person would, toting a grown-ass man over her shoulder. As she approached the door she turned to the side to bump it open with her hip and slipped out unnoticed, she hoped.

The trip down the alleyway was thankfully uneventful. At the entrance to the street, she poked her head out and looked from side to side, spotting the idling cab.

She opened the door and mostly succeeded in not hitting Fox's head on the way in. "We're headed to Fuzz, the motel on Pearl Street", she said.

The cabby, an old greying dog man, put his arm over the backrest to see his patrons more clearly. He looked at the unconscious Fox and gave Miyu a look.

She forced a nervous smile "He's had a lot to drink tonight, we had to call it an early night".

The cabby looked back at Fox, then Miyu, and turned around, mostly convinced. He jotted down their descriptions just in case he had to file a report later.

Fox couldn't sit up straight, so Miyu had her arm wrapped around him for the entirety of the ride. She watched the city lights pass by her window and wondered what kind of mess Fox got himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other tentative titles for this chapter were Stage Fright, Good Show, Exit Stage Left and Don't Break A Leg.


	4. Rest Your Weary Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miyu and Fox take refuge at a motel, and things get a little crazy, but not in a fun way.

Fox readjusted the makeshift bag of ice on his head. He winced uncomfortably as cold water dribbled out of one of the many holes it had in it. The grocery bag of motel ice seemed like a great idea since they were in a hurry, but now Fox was getting colder and wetter by the minute. 

From his sitting position on the bed, he slowly swung the bag of half-ice towards the garbage can. When he felt that he had built up enough momentum, he let the bag go. Mercifully, it all went in the can as intended. 

"Fox!" Miyu scolded from the other side of the room. "Did I say you could take that off your head yet?" 

Fox stammered as he tried to explain himself for a moment, until he noticed the smirk on her face. 

"I'm just glad you're conscious enough to toss that bag in the garbage at all." She sat down on the bed next to him, then quickly hopped back up as she felt the wet patch from the ice. "I'm sure you've had the ice on for long enough by now, we don't want you getting freezer burn," she said with a smile.

Fox said sheepishly "Thanks for pulling my ass out of the fire Miyu, I really appreciate it. I don't know that I would have been able to explain what happened to anyone at the theater."

"There'll be time for that later" she said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Cause you definitely owe me an explanation" she added, narrowing her eyes. "Let's get you a fresh shirt. Yours is wet, and...a little roughed up" she said, prodding one of the many holes with her finger. "Is it ok if I take it off for you?"

Fox started to nod before he remembered the pain in his neck. "Yes please."

Miyu turned away from him and bent over to search through her luggage on the other bed. "It's not that I don't think you could pull off my nicer shirts," she said over her shoulder. "But I **am** concerned I won't get them back in one piece. So for now you'll have to make do with my pyjama shirt." She turned around and presented him with a shirt that was two feet too long, and had a giant unicorn face on the front. "It's actually a really nice show to unwind to" she explained. "Really chill."

Miyu unbuttoned Fox's shirt and carefully tugged it off of him. She pulled her PJ shirt over his head and marvelled at the fox that sat before her. She couldn't help herself and pinched his cheeks. "Too cute" she said, grinning. 

Fox closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the headboard. Miyu lifted his head gently and placed a pillow behind it. She lifted the blanket up to his chest and stroked his head a little before leaving him to rest for the time being. 

Miyu wasn't worried about letting Fox get some sleep after the fall. She checked his pupils for dilation earlier, and he could carry a conversation. His walking was what she expected out of someone that fell as far as he did. _"Some shut-eye will do him some good,"_ she thought to herself. 

Miyu popped open a soda from the mini fridge. Realizing she still had her shoes on, she kicked them off by the door. She walked over to the empty bed and laid down on her back, propping her head up with the pillow. She stretched out in every direction, before relaxing and taking a moment to breathe. Fox was doing well enough, all things considered. She turned on the tv and lowered the volume so it wouldn't disturb him. After channel surfing for a few minutes, the news caught her attention. 

She read the headline and sat up straight, her heart sinking in her chest.

"EXPLOSION AT THE ASH LARK THEATER"

The news footage showed an aerial view of the theater. Police were blocking both sides of the street, as well as the parking lot, where a smouldering wreck sat. 

A woman's voice spoke over the news footage. "It's still not clear who was in the car, but police are currently investigating promising leads to apprehend the culprit, or culprits, responsible for this attack."

Miyu looked over at Fox, then back to the news report. Her face cycled through deep thought and incredulity for a moment or two. _"Did he?...”_ , she thought. _"Nooo, of course not...but…"_ She couldn't bear it any longer and knelt on Fox's bed, next to him. 

She stroked his arm to wake him up. "Hey...sleepyhead...umm...do you know anything about this?" she asked, pointing at the news. 

Fox squinted to focus on the tv, trying to process what was on it. "No?...wait…" He thought back to the theater...to Wolf… _"Why **was** she there?"_ he thought. He put the palms of his hands to his face. "I'm an idiot" he finally said out loud. 

Miyu gently pulled his hands away from his face and looked at him with growing concern. "What's going on? What do you know?"

Fox shut his eyes tight in embarrassment for a few moments before opening them up again in resignation. "It's Wolf. I thought she was there for…" He trailed off before bursting out "I thought she was there to watch the theater! I'm so stupid!" He put his hands up to his face again. 

Miyu grabbed his wrists gently and pulled them back down again, so she could look him in the eyes. "Maybe you should start at the beginning" she said warmly. 

Fox told her everything. From Wolf's unusual mission involving 3D scanning his dick, to his confrontation with her at the theater. "She was probably hired to kill someone at the theater that whole time, but I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts to realize it." He looked down regretfully. "I could have stopped her."

Miyu was quiet for a few minutes. "Well...that's all pretty messed up" she finally said, to break the silence in the room. She turned to him and smiled. "I'm glad you're not a weird theater pervert...or a car bomber." She was silent in thought for a moment. "…So…This thing with Wolf. Is it like a weird crush or something?... From an outside perspective, it seems pretty...unhealthy. Emotionally, and physically" she added, tapping his head gently. She straightened her back and puffed out her chest "As someone who had to drag your sore ass around town, I consider myself an expert in this diagnosis."

Fox looked down to avoid meeting her eyes. "It's…complicated" he finally said. "I'm still trying to figure it out. Whenever I think of her lately…" he gripped the blanket tightly. 

A shower of splinters exploded from the door as a boot shot through the handle. The door opened, revealing Falco and Krystal, blasters out and ready. Falco scanned the room and his face scrunched up in confusion upon seeing his two friends, Miyu and Fox on the motel bed. He put a feathered hand to his face in annoyance. "Fox! Is this the 'business' you had to take care of?!" he asked incredulously. "I don't want to sound like a mother hen, but you had us worried man!" He stormed off to the other side of the room and roughly grabbed the top of his head with both hands, nearly ready to rip his feathers out in frustration.

Krystal's face was more guarded and pensive. When she processed the strangely long t-shirt Fox was wearing, and his bruised face, her expression softened a little. She gave her head a little shake. She was so focused on Fox's well-being that she forgot Miyu was sitting next to him. She smiled politely and waved. "Hi Miyu, long time no see."

Miyu waved back and felt a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry Krystal. I would have called you, but we had just just gotten back, and he's in pretty rough shape. I would have brought him to hospital" Miyu added, "but now I don't know if the police are going to be looking for him."

"What do you mean? Why would the police be looking for him?" Krystal asked. 

A thunderous voice on a megaphone erupted from the motel parking lot "MEMBERS OF STAR FOX! THIS IS DETECTIVE BASTION! WE HAVE THE BUILDING SURROUNDED! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!"

Falco peeked through the curtain of the second storey window and squinted at all the lights beaming from the parking lot. "There's at least a dozen police cars barricading us in, and twice as many cops armed to the teeth" he said. 

"I KNOW YOU THINK YOU'RE BIIIG HEROES" the voice said condescendingly. "BUT WE DON'T NEED YOUR HELP. WE DO JUST FINE ON CORNERIA WITHOUT YOUR GROUP SWOOPING IN AND TAKING THINGS INTO YOUR OWN HANDS. I'M SURE THIS IS ALL A BIG MISUNDERSTANDING, AND YOU CAN CLEAR IT ALL UP BY JUST WALKING OUT THAT DOOR, HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEAD, AND WE CAN HAVE A NICE CHAT ABOUT IT."

Everyone in the room looked at each other tensely. They were all used to warzones that were straightforward. Black and white. 

Krystal closed her eyes for a moment to feel the emotions of the police waiting outside. When she re-opened them her face was full of worry. "I know none of us believe the sarcastic man outside, but I have to let you all know…I feel a bloodlust out there. I don't know if they'll act on it, but they want us dead."

Falco and Krystal looked at each other nervously. 

Fox piped up. "...Guys…what's wrong?...other than this" he said, waving his hands towards the parking lot.

Falco rubbed the back of his head and looked at the ground. Krystal spoke up first. "Our Arwings are parked on the other side of the street. I don't think we'll be able to reach them. We were in a rush to rescue you, but we didn't want to land right in front of the motel and draw a lot of attention."

"Lucky for us" Falco said confidently, "We've got a man on the outside to help us out of this jam." He put a couple of fingers to his headset and tilted his head slightly, as if it would make the call clearer. "Yo, Slippy! Can you see our ships? Activate the autopilot for us, would ya?"

Slippy, in a bulkier Arwing of his own design, hovered far above the barricade. "Sorry Falco, it looks like they've got some disruptors on the ships. I won't be able to guide them to you remotely."

The blood drained from Falco's face, and he tried his best not to let Slippy hear the fear in his voice. "Thanks Slip, I'll be in touch." He kicked an end table over in frustration and paced the room. 

Fox looked at Miyu. "Do you have a car here?"

"Sorry Fox, I didn't think I'd need one. I was just going to cab it for the few days I was in town" she said regretfully. 

"YOU HAVE 10 SECONDS TO COMPLY!" Bastion boomed from outside. 

Everyone looked towards Fox. Being the leader of Star Fox meant the burden of their next move was on his shoulders. 

"Either they come in and get us forcefully. Or we go out there peacefully, and hope they don't use force" he said with more conviction than he felt. 

Fox walked over to the front door, pressed his back to the wall next to the door, opened it slowly, and gave it a little shove to open it the rest of the way. Once the door finished creaking open, a new sound broke the silence: a canister thunked as it landed at Fox's feet. A second later, the can of tear gas began hissing and spewing its noxious fumes. 

Falco leapt into action and gave the can a kick back outside and into the parking lot below. He slammed the door shut before grabbing Fox and ducking away from the doorway. 

Laser shots shrieked and ripped through the door, riddling it, and the wall behind it, with burning holes.

After half a dozen long seconds, the lasers stopped, and the only sounds that remained was the sizzling wood left behind. 

Falco got off Fox and helped him sit up. 

"You ok buddy?" Falco asked while steadying his friend. 

Fox was sore all over and couldn't think of what part of himself he wanted to nurse first. His head was already having a hard time keeping up with the situation because of the balcony fall. Being knocked to the ground and having lasers tear up the room didn't help either. He looked up at Falco and gave a faint smile "I'm doing swell."

Fox turned towards Krystal and Miyu, who were crouched by the beds. "We're running out of options. Do either of you h-

"BLAST THAT SHIP OUT OF THE SKY!" Bastion roared into the megaphone. 

Everyone looked at each other.

Miyu lifted a broken piece of mirror up to the window to get a safer look outside. She whispered loudly to the others "It's clear!"

They all peaked out the window to see the police had their attention away from the motel, and towards the sky. Slippy's clunky, bulky ship maneuvered its way down to the streets and towards Falco and Krystal's ships. 

The police fired their lasers on Slippy's Arwing, but he deflected them with a spin of his ship. As he flew past his friends' ships, he fired a towing cable out of the back of his. It latched onto Krystal's Arwing, and Slippy's ship jolted back a bit as it tugged on its new passenger. He pulled Krystal's ship towards the motel, dragging it through the barricade of police cars. 

The group inside the motel watched, jaws dropped as Slippy flew his ship towards the motel, getting closer and closer without slowing down. They all turned and ducked behind the beds. 

With a quick turn at the last second, Slippy swerved Krystal's ship in front of the motel balcony and detached the cable. He quickly sped off to retrieve Falco's ship next. 

Once the screeching metal of Krystal's ship had slowed to a halt, the group peeked out from behind the beds and moved slowly towards the windows. No one hid the shock and amazement on their faces. 

Krystal was the first to snap out of her awe. "I had faith in him the whole time" she said matter-of-factly. She grabbed Miyu's hand and dragged her towards what was left of the door. They ran towards the balcony, hopped onto the ledge, and leapt onto the Arwing. 

Krystal pulled out her blaster and fired a few times at the disruptor latched onto her ship. Once it was a smoking ruin, she kicked it off, and entered the cockpit with Miyu close behind. 

Miyu had to squeeze in awkwardly, draped over Krystal's lap, but they made it work. In a few short moments, Krystal had the engine fired up and began steering away from the motel. 

Slippy took the long way back to give Krystal time to move her ship out of the way. He dragged Falco's ship through the cop cars a few more times while he waited. There were few safe places for the police to hide with their barricade in shambles. The few that managed to find safe places to hide, fired everything they had at Slippy. He took a few hits trying to keep their attention, but it was well worth it to keep his friends safe.

Once the parking lot was clear again, Slippy dragged Falco's ship over, but he didn't manage to swing the ship nearly as close as he had last time. They wouldn't be able to jump onto it from the balcony. 

Krystal and Slippy flew circles around the police that hadn't run scared yet. They shot their laser cannons at the empty cars to distract the cops while the others got away in Falco's Arwing. 

Falco put his arm around Fox and helped him get to the balcony. He looked down and saw how far away the ship was. "Aww! Come on Slip!" he yelled, even though he knew he wouldn't be heard. He put a finger to his headset, "Slippy, STH maneuver."

"You always have to go the extra mile to show off, don't you Falco?" Fox said with a grin. 

Falco smiled back. "You know it buddy."

Slippy turned his ship and flew back to the motel. He saw Falco and Fox climbing up onto the railing. "Guys, come on! Gimme a second!" he wailed as he sped up. A moment later he was hovering in front of them, grumbling. 

Falco and Fox leapt onto the wing of Slippy's Arwing. Fox grunted in pain as he landed on the ship. They stumbled a little as they hopped over the cockpit, onto the other wing, and finally leapt onto Falco's Arwing below. Fox's legs gave out underneath him and he fell out of Falco's grip and onto his knees. 

"I'm ok" Fox said through gritted teeth. 

Falco nodded and made short work of the disruptor and booted it off. They both squeezed themselves into the cockpit together. In no time, they were in the air as well. 

Fox pressed the comms button on the ship from his weird position jammed up against Falco. "Alright everyone, head out!"

The three ships tilted upwards to the sky and the thrusters burned brightly as they blasted into space. The two crowded ships lagged behind a little, but got away mostly unscathed nonetheless. 

Fox reached over and pushed the comms button again. "Alright team, report in."

"Krystal here" she said. There was a bit of grunting and shuffling as her and Miyu shifted around. "We're both good."

"Slippy here. I've got a couple of new scorch marks, but everything's A-OK."

"Falco and I are alright too. Good work everyone" Fox paused for a short moment, "And thanks for looking out for me. Miyu and I wouldn't have gotten out of that mess if you hadn't gotten there when you did. Let's head back to base. Maintain radio silence until we get there. Over and out."

Fox switched the comms off and rested his head on Falco's shoulder. He wasn't thinking about the silly, abnormally long unicorn shirt he was wearing, or sitting across his friend's lap. He was exhausted, and he just wanted to be home again, with the people he cared about. 

Falco tilted his head towards Fox without taking his eyes away from the flight path. "So Fox, what happened down there? Why are the cops after you?" He stole a glance at his shoulder to see Fox fast asleep on it. Falco smiled a little and rubbed the top of Fox's head. He'd interrogate him later. For now, he looked like he needed the sleep.


End file.
